


Copper and Gold

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [46]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie as the Golden YouthMatt as Wez





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/gifts).



> An idea made up on tumblr by creepycreepyspacewizard

He removed the thick goggles from his eyes, squinting as he placed them on his forehead. He listened idly as his leader threatened the cowering settlement, idly licking his teeth. He never did like the talking part of things. He would much rather be doing something at least.

"Once Lord Ren takes this settlement's supply of gasoline; we'll be able to go somewhere far away without any trouble." He smiled as he looked over at the redhead that sat behind him on his bike. He reached out, touching the chain that hung from the collar around his neck. "Then I can take this off," he said.

Techie, known as The Copper Youth to the rest of the gang; smiled a little at that. "I would like that," he whispered.

Matt smiled and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll make sure to get as much of my share of gas as I can. They won't catch us. We won't have to kill anybody else. How does that sound?"

"No more killing..."

"No more," he promised.

The Copper Youth hummed in happiness and nodded as he adjusted himself on the back of Matt's bike, hugging him around his middle.


End file.
